


Acceptance

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Es algo que sólo ocurre cuando le observa a él. Es algo que debería romperte el corazón, pero no lo hace. Ya aceptaste hace mucho tiempo que jamás te mirará como a él. Aceptaste que tú sólo podrás recibir de Sherlock cariño y respeto, pero jamás amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, quería escribir un Johnlock desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, pero pasó esto... Espero que les guste.

Le observas durante varios segundos. Es un vicio del que todavía no te has podido liberar. Te gusta observarle cuando nadie más lo hace, es algo que queda sólo para ti. Sigues su mirada hacia el punto exacto que está clavada, o mejor dicho en quien…  Su fría mirada azul que, en estos instantes, es cálida y con un brillo te deja sin palabras. Es tan humano…

Su mirada analítica se transforma en algo completamente nuevo y hay una dulzura inusual en ella que adoras. Es algo que sólo ocurre cuando le observa a él. Es algo que debería romperte el corazón, pero no lo hace. Ya aceptaste hace mucho tiempo que jamás te mirará como a él. Aceptaste que tú sólo podrás recibir de Sherlock cariño y respeto, pero jamás amor.

Aceptaste que tu corazón jamás podrá ser suyo.

Es una realidad que no duele, ya no duele. Tras años de amor incondicional, de palabras crueles y observaciones humillantes ha dejado de doler. Ahora es más fácil sentir su indiferencia ante tus afectos. Ahora hay respeto en su voz y un cariño difícil de no ver. Es más humano. Quererle duele menos, te hace sentir menos idiota que hace años.

Es extraño cómo verle querer a otra persona te reconforta. Es extraño como anhelas que sea feliz junto a otra persona. Es extraño cómo duele verle bailar alrededor de otra persona sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Antes de volver a tu trabajo te preguntas cómo es querer a John Watson.

¿Cómo se siente su sincera mirada?

¿Cómo se sienten sus cálidos ojos azules?

¿Cómo es recibir sus elogios?

¿Cómo es escuchar su voz pronunciando tu nombre?

¿Cuánto duele recibir su rencor?

¿Cuánto alivia ser perdonado por él?

Sherlock conoce todas esas sensaciones y le envidias por ello, porque él jamás te ha dado nada de eso, no de la forma cariñosa en la que John lo hace. Te habría gustado vivir algo de todo aquello, pero Sherlock jamás podrás dártelo. Y no puedes enfadarte con él, porque sabes que simplemente es incapaz.

Sherlock quiere de otra forma. Sherlock padece sus pasiones de otra forma y no puede cambiarse. Por eso te conformas con lo poco que te da ahora. Y sabes que no deberías, que no deberías mirarle, ni suspirar por él. Sabes que él jamás podrá amarte, no de la forma que mereces y deseas, sin importar lo que hagas. Sabes que él jamás dejará de querer a John Watson.

Y así está bien.

John Watson es su inspiración, por quien quiere ser mejor, por quien daría la vida, por quien abandonaría todo lo que tiene, incluso su humanidad. John Watson es su mundo y jamás dejará de orbitar a su alrededor.

Y eso está bien para ti.

Ahora eres libre, eres libre de girar alrededor de él. Ahora puedes disfrutar de su compañía y sabes que llegará un día en el que no le observes a escondidas mientras su mirada azul está clavada en John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y kudos serán bien recibidos y siempre me animarán a continuar escribiendo.


End file.
